Angels and Demons and Ninjas
by HopelessXDayXDreamer
Summary: Kyo and Yami are angels on a mission. However that mission is unclear (at least to Kyo) so they spend their time wondering around the Five Great Nations getting involved in mischief and mayhem. While on their way to a new village, they stumble across the Akatsuki lair and when Pein finds out what they are they become pawns in their deviant plans.
1. Meeting the Dawn

A/N: Here is my second Fanfiction. As you can see it is Naruto this time. This is basically an RP me and my friend Yami Mizuna did a while ago. So if it sounds weird and off, that would be why. Anyway. We had a lot of fun writing it and I figured I should post it so others could experience its awesomeness. There will be romance, an actual plot, broken hearts and just plan hilarious randomness. So prepare yourselves.

I do not own Naruto in anyway. Though I wish I did. Enjoy and review please.

Angels and Demons and Ninjas

~.~.~A Naruto Fanfiction~.~.~

Summary

Kyo and Yami are angels on a mission. However that mission is unclear (at least to Kyo) so they spend their time wondering around the Five Great Nations getting involved in mischief and mayhem. While on their way to a new village, they stumble across the Akatsuki lair and when Pein finds out what they are they become pawns in their deviant plans.

Chapter One: Meeting the Dawn

Kyoko "Kyo" Sora and her companion Yami Mizuna walk calmly and quietly through the dense forest. There is no definite destination in mind. The two young women are nomads. They go wherever the chosen path takes them. Above them the sky is littered with fluffy clouds as the sun shines brightly through them. But up ahead, it is dark and gray, indicating a powerful storm. And they are heading straight towards it. They're going to have to find shelter soon.

With her hands behind her head, Kyo moves her golden eyes from the sky to look at Yami. The black haired girl continues to walk silently in front of her.

"You know….you never did tell me where we were going." Kyo comments, breaking the quiet. Yami continues to walk. Kyo glares at the back of her head thinking that she isn't going to respond. But she does.

"Hn….I'm aware that I never told told you." Is the taller girls only response. Kyo's glares hardens and she puffs her cheeks out in annoyance.

"You know…I may be the sidekick in all our adventures but you could stand to be a little nicer Mizuna." Kyo only ever called Yami by her last name when she was really annoyed. Yami finally glances back at her with a face of indifference.

"No…kindness makes you weak. You should know that by now."

Kyo makes a face.

"Hey! I'm very kind and not weak at all….." She looks of to the side and mutters to herself. "It's just all that Uchiha blood making ya all grumpy…" Yami glares back at her black eyes now a glowing red.

"What was that?" She asks, daring Kyo to repeat herself. Kyo's eyes widen and she goes stiff.

"Eh?! N-nothing…nothing at all…." Her eyes shift back and forth. Yami's glares softens. Looking forwards again she keeps walking (not that she ever stopped). Seeing that Yami is leaving her, Kyo quickly moves to catch up.

"There's a village nearby…but that storm is closing in quick…thankfully I sense a large cave up ahead. We'll stop there, wait the storm out then when is passes we'll continue." She says, finally relenting some information. Kyo whips her head around, her short choppy snow white hair flying about.

"Strom?...What storm? Are your dark angel powers tingling?" She says, wiggling her fingers. Yami sighs at her childishness.

"Yes. And it will be a bad storm."

The two young women reach a river bank where a large boulder is blocking the cave entrance. Looking at the big rock, the tiny destructive part of Kyo shines through causing her golden eyes to gleam. She cracks her knuckles in excitement.

"Ooooo…can I break it Yami-sempi?" Yami puts her hand up, telling the girl to calm down.

"Hold on…there's a seal on it…you would just break you hand." While Kyo stands there pouting, Yami jumps down and crouches near the seal looking it over. "…And there are four others." She looks up at Kyo. Said girl jumps down to take a closer look. She whistles impressed.

"Wow. These are some heavy duty seals. Whoever made theses didn't want anybody in….I wonder what in there?" Yami nods in agreement.

"Let's find out shall we?" Kyo rubs her hands in excitement. Yami stands and begins making hand signs.

"Dark Angel Art: Phantom Jutsus!" Quickly taking Kyo hand, both girls become intangible colorless outlines. With a big smile on her face, Kyo giggles and wiggles her arms.

"Wooooooo~! We're ghost~~!"

Yami rolls her eyes.

"You know that gets annoying after about the 20th time…" Kyo pokes her tongue out at her.

"I only say it because it's true…and funny." Yami rolls her eyes again.

"Come on. You're wasting time."

With that both girls walk forward. Thanks to the Jutsus, instead of walking face first into the rock and hurting themselves, they faze through….like ghosts. It takes a few seconds the boulder is so big, but soon the two are in the large spacious cave and back to normal.

This is nice." Kyo comments looking around and completely oblivious the danger. "So what do you want for lunch?" she asks Yami, taking off her backpack. The black haired girl stands, stiff as a board, back facing Kyo.

"I'm not too concerned with my next meal at the moment." Kyo stops and stands straight, the danger making itself known. Slowly she turns around. Eyes finally adjusted to the darkness, she sees ten figures, all dressed in long cloaks with red clouds, standing a few yards away.

"Ah snap…" She moves behind Yami.

"So…I'm guessing that you're the ones who set those seals?" Yami expertly hides her unease behind a clam/ indifferent demeanor. She is beyond thankful that she and Kyo hadn't taken off their hoddie cloaks. It would do no good if these people found out what they were.

A man with spikey bright orange hair and many, many piercings steps forward. He must be the leader. His odd violet ringed eyes are narrowed in suspicion.

"Explain how you two managed to enter without breaking them?" He demands. Cool as a cucumber, Yami replies.

"I would rather discuss this if there was a way for us to stay until the storm passes." Kyo is envious of her friend's calmness. Right now she is freaking out and just a tad bit scared. These people look dangerous.

A tall man with sliver slicked back hair leers at them, a dark grin on his handsome face.

"I have a couple of ideas for you two bitches."

"If we sell them we could make a good sum of money…especially the dark skinned one. Those old men pay more for the exotic looking ones." A man who is complete covered with only is toxic pupiless green eyes showing says.

"Epp!" Kyo squeals and hides behind Yami more. Yami narrows her now red eyes at him. To the far right of the group, a man…or boy…jumps up and down in excitement.

"They should stay! That should stay? Don't you think so Deidara-sempi?!" The blonde man in question glares at him.

"Shut it Tobi. Only Pein-sama can make that decision."

A man with long black hair and stress makes on his young face stares at them for a long moment. He turns to Pein.

"We should hear them out. They were able to enter without breaking the seal and without us knowing. They may prove to be useful." He whispers. Pein looks at him, then to the blue haired woman beside him. She nods in agreement.

"Itachi has a point Pein-sama. It would take an extremely powerful Jutsus to do that." Pein nods.

"Alright. You two can stay until the storm passes. Now explain yourself."

Yami sighs. Well at least they won't be outside in that horrible weather. Squaring her shoulders, she prepares to answer.

"My name is Yami Mizuna and this is my friend Kyo Izumi. We are rouge ninja. I used an ancient bloodline jutsu that allows us to pass through solid objects, seal or no seal." Then remembering her manners, she bows. "Thank you for allowing us to stay in your home." The blue shark like male standing next to Itachi frowns in confusion.

"Through the bolder….like teleportation?" He asks. The sliver haired man smacks him upside the head.

"The seal stops teleportation dumbass!" The blue dude gives him a dearth glare.

"…Can we eat them?" The man-plant in the corner asks. Kyo puts her head down is despair. This is going to be a long, looong night.

"I'd rather take my chances with the storm…" She mumbles.


	2. Author's Note sorry guys

A/N: okay I know how many people hate this but well…it has to be done. If most of my lovely followers have not noticed it is taking me a while to update my fics. I would like to point out that I may have ADHD because it is hard for me to stay focused on one thing for too long, and I have been through A LOT of drama in the last couple of months, so much that even writing was a good enough escape…

But, I am 100% better now and looking at the few stories I have I have decided to but Angels, Demons and Ninjas on hiatus (it is in a notebook that I cannot find so until then…) But I may be posting another story like it soon so be on the lookout.

Darkest before the dawn will be updated soon, maybe today or tomorrow. And I will be rewriting There's no Such Thing as Normal Anymore.


End file.
